The Fate of Johnny Black
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: (AU Alicization arc) Atsushi Kanamoto also known as 'Johnny Black' gets his just desserts after his attempt on Kirito's life. Rated T for language and graphic content.


**Just a little reminder, this story takes place in a reality different from both what really happened in the novel and in my own timeline. This will not in any way be linked to The Kirito's Legacy storyline, this is just what I think should have happened to Johnny Black in the novel. Read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

He had done it.

That's the thought Atsushi Kanamoto otherly known as 'Johnny Black' had stapled in his mind after he injected the dose of 'Death gun' Poison into his arch-rival's abdomen and saw him fall to the ground. He ignored the dull pain in his chest from when Kirito tried to stab him with the tip of his umbrella and rose up, smiling in victory.

''Kirito!'' he heard his lover cry in horror as she rushed over to his side and cradled him in her arms.

''Haha! Take that, Black swordsman!'' He shouted victoriously before he ran off into an alleyway in glee.

Asuna slowly rose her head back up. A look of pure anger and hatred in her soul burning eyes for her boyfriend's attacker.

''He will pay for this'' she muttered in a low whisper, a tone of malice intent in her voice as Ambulance and police sirens could be heard.

* * *

Atsushi's victory was short-lived, when the police raided his apartment two days after the crime and arrested him for possession of a dangerous substance with intent to harm. But Atsushi didn't care, he finished the job, he did what his associates failed to do; He killed the Black swordsman, that's all that mattered to him. A life sentence in prison seemed to be a meager price to pay for it in his eyes.

Atsushi only spent a night at the station. He was released on bail after breakfast by an old friend of his from SAO who owed him a favor. However, The authorities warned Atsushi that he would have to appear in the supreme court two weeks from that moment for his trail.

A week past. Atsushi was out for another jog on the side of the city road when a white van stopped beside him. Three figures wearing black ski masks grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground. Atsushi resisted at first, made death threats and yelled expletives at his masked assailants until a fourth figure knocked him out with a baseball bat. They threw his body into the back of the van and drove off into the night.

* * *

When Atsushi failed to show up at his trial a week later, the Japanese government declared him a missing person and advised the public to exercise extreme caution. The police searched for him fruitlessly for nearly a month. Just when the Police were assuming that he fled the country to avoid prosecution, someone gave them a location of his whereabouts through an anonymous text message on the phone of the detectives leading the investigations.

They found him in the basement of an old abandoned house on the outskirts of Tokyo, unconscious but alive...Well, if one could call it alive.

The found him tied by his legs and wrists on a chair. They found several cuts and bruises on his face, torso and limbs. All the fingers on his left and right hand were mangled, they found several signs of blunt force trauma on his head, both of his kneecaps were broken, his nose was badly bludgeoned, only four of his teeth remained and his whole forehead was balded.

But what really piqued the detective's interest was the dried blood found on the crouch area of Asushi's jeans. They unzipped it and saw that his penis had been forcibly removed. The detectives were disgusted and horrified to say the least from the results. When Atsushi came to in the backseat of the police car, he could only whimper and groan as they soon found out that his tongue was split in half, prohibiting both him from speaking and giving them any kind of statement on his abduction with intent to harm. No arrests were made after that.

* * *

Kirito survived the attack and made a full recovery months later due to an experimental form of psychological treatment by RATH and was discharged from hospital months later.

Two things never happened again after all was said and done; Nobody ever harmed Kazuto Kirigaya again...and Atsushi Kanamoto never walked or talked again.

Instead of prison, he was institutionalized in a minimal security hospice in Central Tokyo.

* * *

In the years that followed, Kirito and Asuna got married IRL and had three children. Two girls, one boy. Kirito became a successful VR games developer and Asuna opened her own five-star restaurant. While Atsushi became a ghost to the outside world and spent the rest of his life shitting in a plastic bag and drinking his food through a straw until he died at the age of twenty six via euthanization.

When news of his death reached Asuna through the news on her work radio in her restaurant's kitchen, her smile couldn't be wider as she knew her plan worked while she cut up the tomatoes and onions.

It was her that paid the men to abduct him and torture him into vegetation until she eventually decided that he'd had enough and sent the text to the police for them to find him.

Her work was done, the message was sent. Like her mother always said; Until you make your point, no one will listen.

And the best part; no one will ever know she was involved. And she maintained her innocence from that day onward.

**The End**

**On a more personal note. I want to deeply apologize for my slow uploading. My work has gotten a lot busier and I've found it harder to make time for writing new chapters. So this short story was just to let you know that I'm not dead or lazy. Anyway, I'll try to upload as fast as I can. Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
